


Just Keep Talking

by ArcticLucie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comms sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard gets bored and horney on an op. Dirty talk with Kaidan ensues over their private comms...so they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do much dirty talk in my fics so I thought I'd challenge myself with this prompt for dirty talk over the comms:
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/8618.html?thread=42402218#t42402218
> 
>  
> 
> And come on! Who doesn't want Kaidan to just keep talking?! Enjoy!

KA: What exactly are we doing here again, Shepard?

JS: Standard snatch and grab. Were you not paying attention during the briefing, Alenko?

KA: Oh I was paying attention...just not to your, uh, words.

JV: We gonna do this or what?

JS: How far out, Steve?

SC: Thirty seconds to LZ1

JS: That's you two. Keep an eye out for our target. We should have an hour or so before they touch down, but be ready just in case.

JV: How come you get to stay with the shuttle?

JS: I don't know, Vega. Maybe it's because I'm the boss. And if I leave you with Steve, you'll be too damn distracted to do your job. Not to worry, I'll keep Cortez safe for you. So long as you do the same for Alenko.

KA: Shepard!

JS: What? It's not like it's a secret. Pretty sure everyone already knows about us, Kaid.

JV: Everyone.

JS: Yeah, yeah. Alright, move Vega, Alenko. Stay close, keep your eyes open. We'll cover the other side of the compound. Radio when you have a visual.

JV: Aye, Commander.

KA: Aye, _Commander._

JV: Would you guys knock it off? You're making me blush here.

JS: Not my fault he has the sexiest voice on the Normandy.

SC: The Commander has a point, James.

JS: Sexiest voice I've ever heard!

KA: I can hear you, y'know.

JS: I can _hear_ you too, Major. And I'm loving every word.

JV: If you guys are going to insist on battlefield flirting your way through the whole op, can you at least switch to your private comms?

SC: Pretty sure that was more than flirting.

JV: My point still stands. In fact, it's even more relevant now.

JS: What's the matter, James? Too hot for you?

SC: He's jealous. _Please,_ pay him no attention.

JV: Steve?!

SC: What? It's hot!

_{Incoming pvt comm-link request from J. Shepard.}_

KA: I'm pretty sure the whole private comm thing was a joke, Shepard.

JS: Talk dirty to me, baby!

KA: John, you're insatiable.

JS: Come on, K! You know me and patients do not go well together. Need to take my mind of the monotonous wait. Just keep talking. It doesn't even have to be dirty. It'll still have the same effect on my cock!

KA: I'm not doing this! James is staring at me like I'm a pervert or something.

JS: Nah, Cortez was right. He's just jealous because he can't hear you. Want me to start? You're making me _hard._

KA: Hahaha, shut up, you perv!

JS: Oh, yeah! You know I love it when you call me that.

KA: Never called you that before...

JS: Guess I'll have to try _harder_ so you will, haha. So...what are you wearing my sexy little biotic?

KA: All my armor. And you can't see me right now, but I'm rolling my eyes at you.

JS: Mmmm, you know I like it when you do that, too. Playing hard to get, I see. Gods, I just wanna take you right here in the shuttle. Cortez can shoot a gun. Should've made him go with James.

KA: And, uh...how would you take me, John?

JS: Fuck, baby! Any way you want! Probably strip off that armor slowly, just to torture you. Then, I'd kiss every inch of that olive skin of yours. You taste so fucking good! Salty and musky, like heaven. Shit, K! I'm getting hard just thinking about you.

KA: Keep talking.

JS: Mmmm, why? Am I getting you hard, too?

KA: I'm always hard for you, Love. You're so fucking amazing! I'm just thinking about the last time you stripped me from my armor.

JS: Yeah, elevator sex is hot! I'm gonna fuck you in this shuttle one of these days, Alenko. It's on my bucket list. Do you want me to strip too? Or shall I just remove my groin plate? Would you like that? Having my _hard,_ cold armor pressed up against your hot, ripped body as I pound into you?

KA: We can start there. But you skipped most of the foreplay which is surprising because you're the king of that, babe. So...after you kiss every inch of me, I want you on your knees so you can suck my cock. I love you on your knees. Those bright blue eyes looking up at me like I'm your whole world.

JS: 'Cause you are. Always.

KA: And I'll rub my hands over your velvety buzzed hair. We'll go slow first. Gods, I love that tongue of yours! Mmmm.

JS: Nnngh, Kaidan...I want you so bad right now! Wanna run my tongue up your hard cock, swirl it around the tip before sucking you all the way down my throat, wanna taste every hard inch of you, baby. Then, I want you to fuck the shit out of my mouth. Want you to fuck me so hard till I can't breathe, till I'm choking on your thick dick.

KA: Shit, John! This armor isn't conducive to a hard-on, haha.

JS: I'm ripping it off you as soon as we get back to the ship. If I can wait that long...but I'm so hard up for you right now that I doubt we'll make it to our cabin.

KA: I love it when you call it ours!

JS: _Our_ cabin...You like that?

KA: No, I love it. Love you!

JS: Spirits, I love you, too! After I kiss every inch of you, I think I'll lick every inch of you. Run my tongue over all your scars. That one on your thigh...mmmm...all the way up. Ah shit, forgot I already sucked your cock, hahaha.

KA: You can do it again. I _really_ won't mind.

JS: Better idea, I'll turn you around so I can eat your ass...mmm. You're so delicious!

KA: Gods, you are horny, aren't you?

JS: Only for you...and that sexy ass and that gorgeous voice. You ass is just spectacular! First, I'm gonna tease you real good, run my tongue around the rim of your tight hole, make you shiver for me, make your whole body ache for my touch, like mine does for yours.

KA: _John..._

JS: Love when you say my name like that, all needy and syrupy. It goes straight to my cock. I can hear you breathing heavy now. Think I can make you come using just my words?

KA: You're sure as shit gonna try!

JS: Heh, oh yeah...mmm, you taste good. Gonna split you open with my tongue, get you nice and slicked up for my big cock. Gotta take my time, too, 'cause I'm so big and your so so tight! Gods, I love you like that, legs spread wide, your asshole stretched open for me and waiting, those honey eyes filled with want, all for me. You never look more beautiful then when I'm about to take you...except maybe when you're about to take me.

KA: _John!_

JS: There's that little whimper I love so much. Wish I could see you right now, feel the goosebumps I'm raising on your skin like your body's begging for me in braille!

KA: Wish I could see you, wish I could touch you. Wanna kiss you, over my shoulder while you ram your hard cock inside me. It's heaven being filled by you, pure bliss when you rocket your hips right into mine, when I can feel your hard body crashing into me...haha, we forgot to take off your armor...

JS: Ha, I'll get it off for you, my Hot Biotic God, then I'll get you off. Bend you over, that perfect ass of yours presented just for me. I'll hit that sweet, sweet spot inside you that you love so much over and over, the one that makes you scream my name. Mmmm...scream my name!

KA: John!

JS: Louder!

KA: James is—

JS: Scream my name, Alenko!

KA: JOHN!

JS: Again!

KA: FUCK JOHN! FUCK ME!

JS: Gods, I FUCKING love you!

KA: Hahaha, shit, I think James heard me! He turned away.

JS: Don't really care about him right now, Love.

KA: You're so fucking in love with me!

JS: I really am! I blame you and that ass I'm pounding into right now, wanna pound into. I'll spin you around so I can see that incredible face of yours, so I can kiss your mouth, those lips I'll never get enough of, feel your tongue against mine. Then, I'll pick you up so your legs are wrapped around me and fuck you hard against the door.

KA: Love when you manhandle me! Nnngh...gods, I need you!!

JS: Need my cock inside you, huh? Yeah, I'll give you what you need, give you everything. Gonna make you come first, rubbing your cock, jacking you off. Mmmm, I'll make you feel so amazing, like you make me feel, stroke you good until you explode in my hand so I can lick you off my fingers. Then, I'll kiss you hard because I know how much you love it when you taste yourself on my lips.

KA: I do...Almost as good as tasting both of us on your lips. Love when you're inside me, wanna feel you burst deep in me, want you to come hard, wanna feel your warmth spreading inside, gushing out of me when we're done.

JS: Gods, Kaidan!!

KA: Want to feel you licking your come out of my ass. Then, I want you to kiss me again so I can taste you on your tongue.

JS: I'll bite that spot on your shoulder _I love_ so much while I come inside you, fill you up with my seed so I can. Gonna keep marking you there, on _my_ spot, until it scars so everyone knows your _mine._

KA: Was wondering what that was about, haha. Love you so much, Sweetheart. Wanna mark you too! Make you all mine!

JS: I am all yours. Only yours. Then, I want to hold you all night and fuck you again before we get out of bed. Or rather, you can fuck me because I _need_ to feel you inside me too!

KA: I'm so gonna fuck you in the morning. If I can wait that long.

JS: Spirits, I hope you can't!

KA: Shit! I think they're here, Shepard.

JS: Shit! Early? That never happens...

_{Pvt comm-link dropped}_

 

**An hour later**

"I'll, uh, ahem, take the prisoner to the brig, Shepard," James volunteered, unable to meet the Commander's eyes as they exited the Kodiak.

"Everything alright, Vega?" Shepard asked with a raised brow.

"Uh, yeah, it's just that...well, Cortez thought...," he mumbled.

"Mr. Vega and I thought you and the Major would like some time alone...ahem...in the shuttle," he smirked, eyes mischievous and knowing as he motioned towards the Kodiak. "Y'know...if you wanna _mark_ it off your bucket list," he teased.

Kaidan's eyes went wide as he met Shepard's who's were equally as big and more white than their trademark blue.

"I thought that was a private link, Shepard!" Kaidan screeched voice raising a few octaves in embarrassment as his cheeks turned bright red.

"It was!" Shepard insisted, voice matching Kaidan's in pitch.

"Don't think you switched it over, Major," Cortez said. "James and I...we, uh, heard...well, we heard everything."

"Why the fuck didn't you guys say anything?" Kaidan groaned, burying his face in his hands to cover his humiliation.

"It was hot?" he replied tentatively.

Shepard started laughing low and deep, clearly less mortified than his lover, his previously white eyes growing dark with lust.

"What's so funny?" Kaidan howled.

Shepard didn't answer. He flashed him a predatory grin instead as he stalked over to him, picked him up, slung him over his shoulder, and hauled him back into the shuttle.


End file.
